creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dig Deeper
This is my (TheWiseOne) entry for August's One-Shot contest! Please help me be a winner! Laser and I ran down the main hall of the Tower. We jumped through the elevator door as the guards behind us tried to shoot at us. The steel doors grinded to a close. Laser heaved a sigh and sank to the floor. "Next stop," I muttered, "the Grand Chamber." I looked at him. He was my older brother. We had the exact same blue eyes and brown hair. The same ski-slope shaped nose and slightly pointed ears. At his age of twenty, he was five years older than me. He brushed his hair out of his face. "This time, the Chancellor had better have the files. If he doesn't..." He made a strained fist. I put my hand on his shoulder. He was so strong, especially after our mother died, four years ago. "We'll find dad. I promise." I gave him a weak smile. Our father, Abraham di Sorento , went missing shortly before I was born. He was a genetic scientist and worked for the Chancellor, a tyrant who ruled our civilization of Washington D.C. A decade ago, the Chancellor came into power after the 67th president was mysteriously assassinated. "Madyson..." Laser sighed. "You say that every time." The elevator made a'' Ding!'' sound and we crawled out. It opened up into a large, round room. The carpet was a burnt orange colour, matching the walls and the ceiling hung low. There was no furniture except for the long crescent-shaped desk in front of a giant window and a leather chair. Laser stood and walked through. I was cautious, but I followed him. The Chancellor was nowhere in sight. That was a bad thing. Laser took out his gun. I did the same. Laser went over to the all-too-framiliar desk. He looked at one of the cabinets. I gazed around the room as my brother tried to pick the lock, making Chink-Chink sounds. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Laser!" I whipped around. He knelt behind the desk, holding a dozen of red manila files. I put my hand to my heart. "Jeez..." I took one of the files. I opened it up and saw the picture of a young man with curly black hair. Inside it read: HARKER, JAMES - 28 - SENTENCE: ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTING - TERMINATED Terminated? I dropped the file and looked at the others. They all said, TERMINATED. I picked up another one, as Laser sifted through the others. I looked at the photo of a young woman with the same brown hair and blue eyes as Laser and I. DI SORENTO, GILLEAN - 32 - SENTENCE: CONSPIRACY - TERMINATED "Mom..." I mumbled. Tears beaded my eyes. Laser got up. His face was solemn. He handed me a red file. Inside was the picture of a handsome young man with dark brown hair and thick glasses. DI SORENTO, ABRAHAM - 29 - SENTANCE: ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTING, CONSPIRACY, ATTEMPTS OF MUTANY - WITHHELD "He's alive." Laser smiled. But just then, the doors burst open. Guards swarmed us. One of them grabbed Laser's gun then his arms. He didn't fight them. Another grabbed my hands and tried to cuff me. Then, the door opened one last time. The Chancellor himself waltzed in like there was nobody there. But then he turned to us. "Ah, my favourite renegades." He smiled, coldly. His face wrinkled. He was about sixty years old and had starch-white hair. "Doing a little snooping, are we?" "Where is our father?!" Laser shouted. The guard grabbed his head and smashed it on the desk. I tried to cry out for him, but the guard that was holding me, clamped my mouth shut. "Tsk, tsk." He held Laser's chin. "My dear boy, is that how we greet our superiors?" He let Laser go. I hated the Chancellor, like everyone else, but he knew where our father was. "Uhn..." Laser moaned. "If it is the whereabouts of your father that you desire, just ask." I bit the guard's hand. He let me go and yelped. "Where is he, then?!" I demanded. "It's been too long! We waited for you to tell us and you haven't! Spill it!" He regarded me like I was some puppy doing a trick for him. "My dear Madyson..." he sighed, "You've been so patient. For that, I will answer your question." He picked up a book from his desk and flipped through it. "Your father, dearest di Sorento children, has been dead for twenty years." Writer's Note: Crazy, huh? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 22:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:TheWiseOne Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Completed Stories/Poems Category:One-shot